Recently, there is a need to decrease the size of connectors which make electrical connections and increase the density of electrodes in the connectors. In particular, there is a strong need to reduce the physical dimension and increase the connection density of the connector, due to the decrease in size and increase in density of modern electronic devices. Moreover, there is a need to connect FPC to a connector with simplified operations.
Conventional FPC connectors are complicated in structure which makes it difficult to reduce the size of the connector and require more operation steps to connect to FPC. It is therefore a need to provide an electrical connector which is compact in size and capable of connecting to an FPC with simplified operation steps.